We Are D E C I M O
by Tea-StainedBrain
Summary: What if Tsuna and his co are their canonical self's opposite: the police? Travel with Tsuna and the organised crime department aka. D.E.C.I.M.O. in their adventure for the peace of Japanese surface world against the underground. Police!Vongola/Brother!Tsuna/Megane!Tsuna/OCC-characters NO PAIRINGS.
1. File 01

**We Are D.E.C.I.M.O.**

**Summary : **What if Tsuna and his co are their canonical self's opposite: the police!? Travel with Tsuna and the organised crime department aka. D.E.C.I.M.O. in their adventure for the peace of Japanese surface world. Police!Vongola Brother!Tsuna Megane!Tsuna OCC-characters

**Warnings** : OCC-ness. Some adult contents. Amateurish knowledge of the police. No pairings.

**Disclaimer : I do not own Akira Amano's KHR. The real KHR is about mafiasi, not cops!**

* * *

**File 01 : The D.E.C.I.M.O.**

* * *

**Japan Police Headquarters, Meguro, Tokyo**

A glass-wearing man with gravity-defying brown hair gulped nervously as he stared at the towering building before him. This is the centre of the enforcement and fight against the evil in this country, also with hidden secrets and unspeakable crimes censored from the public.

_'__Such an intimidating place_,' the four-eyed young man thought. He was in his neat kaki suit ready for the first day of his new job.

He was so worried about meeting and getting to know new people. Also, learning new rules and systems is pretty difficult. But most importantly it is essentially the fact that he is going to be a _policeman_. After all, he is…

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-san, right?" a lively voice as clear as the blue sky got the brunet down to earth again.

"Y-Yes?" Sawada Tsunayoshi answered, slightly flustered. He looked at his caller, a cute girl about his age with bob jet black hair and big shiny eyes. She was dressed in a while shirt, a grey suit coat and a matching grey knee-length skirt.

"I'm Miura Haru. You can call me Haru," said the attractive policewoman cheerfully, "Nice to meet you!"

"I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Call me Tsuna," the brown-haired young man said shyly, adjusting his glasses.

The two cops entered the building through the automatic glass doors. Inside people were milling around, busy with their work. Some were talking briskly and professionally on ther phone. Some had their hands filled with piles of documents. Some were chatting. Some were having coffee breaks near the vending machine.

'They look like common company employees,' the brunet pondered.

He followed the lovely woman until they reached what appeared to be an information counter. Haru seemed to know the receptionist and greeted her intimately before getting down to business.

"This is Sawada-san chief told us about. He's training under the Criminal Investigation Department from today," the black-haired officer said winking at the new staff.

"H-How do you do?" Tsuna said anxiously.

The receptionist smiled understandingly at that, "It must be quite exciting for a first day."

Before Tsuna voiced his agreement, Haru continued, "Could you see if Chief Reborn is in, so we could get Sawada-san in now."

The desk woman asked them to wait and dialed swiftly. She said something on the phone in her sweet PR voice before turning to the two cops, "He's in. You are allowed to enter now."

"Thank you," the policewoman said and led the brunet to the lift.

Inside the lift, she pressed the button '15' and the glass lift went up. Tsuna felt he was about to fall on his knees when seeing the height, but he just could not do that in front of a cute girl, right?

Finally, the lift reached the desired floor. The door opening with a ring was like the God's aid for the brunet. He stepped out quickly and sighed in relief.

They arrived at the door with a sign 'Organised Crime Division' on. Haru knocked twice gently and called out, "Chief Reborn, I'm bringing Sawada-san in!" She then opened the door.

Well, like any newbie policemen, you would expect your chief to be a veteran cop, most likely over forty, with a scary, strict attitude and always hate the trainees.

Hence, it is not strange that Tsuna gasped in surprise, no, almost had his eyes bulge out of their sockets when he saw a self-assuming infant in suit and fedora on the table with a tag reading 'Chief.'

_He must be misunderstanding something. Yes, misunderstanding!_

_This must be the chief's prank to a newbie._

The spiky-haired adult then faked a laughter nervously and approached the baby, "Very funny, kid. Where's your father, now?"

He did not expect the kid to point a very realistic gun at his head, though.

His cute colleague seemed to panic now, too, "S-Sawada-san! Don't address to the chief like that!"

"Chief?" Tsuna said quizzically, pulling the toy gun out of his face, "Is he an illegitimate child, so the chief won't admit being a father or something?"

The black-haired girl hyperventilated in fear at that, "N-No!"

"Then how am I offending-"

The brunet was interrupted by a …

**_Bang!_**

_'__So it's a real gun!' _the brunet shuddered at the realisation.

As a cop, though, he felt obliged to keep calm and keep on persuading an underage with an arm in possession. So he began in slow soothing voice, "C-Calm down, boy. We can talk without guns, okay? So…put…it…down…"

**_Bang!_**

This time the brunet was at his wit's end, so he shrieked 'Hieee!'

In front of a cute girl, yes.

What a bad day.

"S-Sawada-san," Haru said in shock. Tsuna imagined she would say something like 'You're a loser cop, not being able to stop a child.' But what she said was "the_ child_ in front of you is Chief Reborn." She then dodged a bullet.

Tsuna turned to look at the wide eyes of his 'chief' in utter disbelief.

"Is this a prank?"

"Much as I would like to say yes, NO!"

"I heard they loved to make a fool out of newbies here."

"That may be right, but this is definitely NOT A PRANK!"

The brown-haired trainee turned to look at his new boss again, "Are you really Chief Reborn?"

The infant huffed in annoyance, "Yes, you _insolent fool_."

Oh no, he was hated by the chief on the very first day. His shoulders slouched in exhaustion. It had not been an hour since he stepped here and he was exhausted!

"Ha ha, when I first came here, I thought you were playing 'police chief' too!" said a tall black-haired man good-naturedly. He was crossing his legs placed on the table lazily, "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, by the way."

The silver-haired officer opposite him seemed annoyed by the light-hearted response and hissed disapprovingly, "You are too frivolous for a police!"

"This guy is Gokudera Hayato," Yamamoto introduced to his new colleague, "Anyway, I'm heading out now, chief. See ya!"

The black-haired cop grabbed his coat and exited through the door Tsuna had just entered.

"How noisy, you two," a scruffy curly-haired young man said groggily, just awakened from his slumber.

"That's Lambo-san," Haru told the brunet.

"Ahem," Chief Reborn coughed for attention, "Welcome to the Organised Crime Department. Also known as the D.E.C.I.M.O., Sawada Tsunayoshi."

He then glared with what looked like cute beady eyes at a new annoying presence, "Any questions? Stupid questions will receive a 'bang'. No questions would mean your death, however."

_Is this a cliff tactic?_

"Y-Yes," Tsuna raised his hand, "What D.E.C.I.M.O. stood for?"

"Hm," the chief touch his chin, "**D**estroying. **E**radicating. **C**oping. **I**ntelligence. of **M**obsters. or **O**rganised criminals."

For some reason, the 'Destroying. Eradicating.' Part sent chills down the brunet's spine. Well, probably because of his background…

_No, it was not the same as before. He had to move forward!_

"Next?" the chief urged.

"Erm," the newbie tested waters, "Why are you an infant."

**_Bang!_**

"As I said," the baby chief said in a grim voice, "Stupid questions will receive a bang."

"Hieeeee!" Tsuna screamed for the second time.

Then, luckily for Tsuna, the phone on the chief's desk rang. A toy-sized telephone! The infant picked it up saying, "Yes, Organised Crime Division Chief Reborn speaking."

After listening to the other side for a few minutes, the chief mumbled something like, "Yes, yes. Understood," and hung up. Tsuna looked at his boss in curiosity.

The chief kid then commanded, "Hayato, you will take this case."

"Ha!" the silver-haired officer stood with a quick salute.

His chief then smirked so evilly that the brown-haired cop got on guard and jerked back instantly. His boss said in an amused voice, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, you must be a type to best learn by practical experience, so go and learn from Hayato."

"B-But, chief!" It was Hayato who objected to the decision first, "He would only be a burden!"

"Don't say that, Hayato," Reborn reprimanded. The brunet almost appreciated his chief covering him had the infant not continued…

"A burden or two won't drag an officer of your level down."

_Damn it, this brat!_

**_Bang!_**

Tsuna barely managed to evade the sudden attack.

"Forgot to mention I can read minds," the chief said indifferently.

_My mental privacy, gone!_

Reborn raised an eyebrow at that, "There is no such thing as 'mental privacy,' _Dame-Tsuna_. Anyway, you might not be aware of this, but Director Timoteo intended to make you his successor."

_Huh?_

"You are going to be trained into a fine police director, in other words," the chief smirked.

What?

Director?

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?" the brown-haired trainee screamed in disbelief.

"IS THIS A PRANK AS WELL?"

"Much as I would like to say yes, NO" Chief Reborn imitated his black-haired subordinate's previous response.

The chief looked at the clock and launched a sudden kick at his newbie, "Time you guys painted the town red now."

The brown-haired police officer felt like crying at that very moment. His first day was beyond hell. His chief hated him.

The man named Reborn definitely hated him.

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's note**

_Please read and review 3_

_Thanks!_


	2. File 02

**We Are D.E.C.I.M.O.**

**Summary : **What if Tsuna and his co are their canonical self's opposite: the police!? Travel with Tsuna and the organised crime department aka. D.E.C.I.M.O. in their adventure for the peace of Japanese surface world. Police!Vongola Brother!Tsuna Megane!Tsuna OCC-characters

**Warnings** : OCC-ness. Some adult contents. Amateurish knowledge of the police. No pairings.

**Disclaimer : I do not own Akira Amano's KHR. The real KHR is about mafiasi, not cops!**

* * *

**File 02 : Drugs**

* * *

"Why am I stuck with you like this, again?" the silver-haired trainer cop complained tiredly for the umpteenth time, "You don't even remember the briefings, do you?"

The brunet, now in a brown jacket and a fit jean and with a long brown wig and light make up on, sighed. He could not be blamed, right? He just stepped in the department on his first day and was immediately ordered by his chief to go on an undercover mission, not to mention being forced to dress as a woman. How could he cope with the changes and get round to read all the briefings at the same time?

_That cursed chief definitely hated him._

.

.

.

_"__Sawada, Gokudera," their chief called them, "Your mission this time is to go undercover and find a trace to a drug-producing Yakuza gang._

_Gokudera raised his right hand, and Reborn signaled consent. The silver-haired officer posed a question, "Isn't it suspected to be Gokusen, the gang we recently heard was thriving in the drug trade by making the new DS formula?"_

_"__That's right, Gokudera, well researched," the chief praised, making the said man as proud as a peacock._

_"__You two are to go into this pub as a couple," the infant explained sliding a photo forward, revealing a club called 'Sakura' in Roppongi._

_Then the two cops registered the 'couple' bit. They synchronously questioned, "C-Couple?"_

_The head of the D.E.C.I.M.O. then smirked. He thought, 'this is going to be interesting.' And he continued, "The dealer is known as a womanizer, so it's best if you disguise as a couple."_

_The silver-haired reluctantly agreed, "I-If Reborn-san said so."_

_Tsuna, on the other hand, protested, "Wh-Why should I pose as a lover of a man? It isn't a gay bar, is it?"_

_"__Calm down, Sawada, what I mean is you have to dress as a woman," said his chief with his characteristic deadpanned face._

_"__Oh, I see!" Tsuna exclaimed in understanding. Then realisation dawned upon him, making him blurt out "What!?"_

_Ignoring the newbie's protests, his chief snapped his finger, and a sexy European lady with pink hair appeared out of thin air. The brunet could not help but drool a bit. No, Tsuna, this is not what a police officer should be!_

_"__Let me introduce to you," Chief Reborn began, "This is Bianchi from the Forensics. She is an expert at disguise, though."_

_The appealing pink-haired woman bowed curtly, "Nice to meet you." _

_The brunet bowed back awkwardly. _

_The chief then pointed at Tsuna, "Now, Bianchi, this is gentleman I told you about. Please give him a makeover. We'll meet again in front of the building in 30 minutes."_

_The disguise expert made a salute, meaning she understood the orders. She proceeded to grab Tsunayoshi's shirt collar and dragged him out of the office._

_"__W-Wait! I didn't consent to this!" Tsuna protested more ardently._

_Unfortunately, as things are with the Japanese police, subordinates' opinions are usually ignored._

_Tsuna still had a long way to go…_

.

.

.

So here he was. Sitting by a bar counter in women's clothes with a hostile and grumpy colleague named Gokudera who gave him glares almost every minute.

"I don't really see why the Director wants you to be his successor" was the only thing his silver-haired partner addressed to him.

The brunet sighed over his tequila cocktail. He wanted to know the reason as well. Not to mention from a person of his sort of upbringing.

While the brunet was spacing out about the ominous future of his new career, his partner suddenly got on guard and whispered to his right ear, "Here they come." The brunet was snapped out of his train of thought and turned to look at two men and a younger girl entering the swinging door. They took the private seats near the drink bar and lighted their cigarettes.

With the right timing, Gokudera immediately got to his feet. The trainee thought he was going to be dumped and neglected, but, contrary to his expectation, the silver-haired cop smirked and said, "Look, Sanada. If you're really such a keen officer, I have a challenge for you," the senior said in a rather condescending tone.

"It's Sawada," the brunet corrected.

Trying his best to ignore that with 'just' a glare, Gokudera continued, "I dare you to compete with me to see who can arrest the druggies first."

Tsuna widened his eyes at that in surprise. What's with this department? Forcing him to dress like a woman, go on a mission and compete with a more experienced cop on his very first day? So the brunet answered without hesitation, "I refuse."

Gokudera grinned evilly at that, "Oh, then _you don't have the resolve_ to be a cop, then. I'm sorry for suggesting something to a faint-hearted."

The '_you don't have the resolve_' part somehow clicked in his mind. All his dreary former life, he had been told that phrase over and over again. But this time it was genuinely his _own_ decision to take the route of law enforcement, and he was determined not to back down this time.

Tsuna shocked his partner by gazing back with resolved eyes, "I accept, but if neither of us succeeds, you will take the full responsibility."

The silver-haired nodded tiredly and let the brunet in on more of his plan, "We are going to lure one of them out to reveal the identity of the gang. We only need to confirm about Gokusen, and learn about their 'elite six' if possible. We're to do that _separately_, clear?"

Tsuna nodded in understanding indifferently. Frankly speaking, he did not approve of this plan at all, but he would not let anyone to look down on his resolve any longer.

Yes, he would not be _the loser_ again.

The two cops entwined their arms like a couple and approach the table of their targets. As they were noticed, the silver-haired spy said to a red crew-cut man sitting alone on the left sofa, "You must be _Sakura_."

The man smirked and signaled for his guests to the seats beside him, "Make yourselves at home." The undercover cops did accordingly.

The other man opposite them, wearing a flashy cap and hippy clothing, handed a bow of cigars, "Cigarettes?" The silver-haired took one and lighted it with his lighter, mumbling a word of gratitude whereas the brunet refused. He quitted it long ago. He never liked it in the first place. For some reason, the man gave him a nauseating leer. Was he that feminine?

Then his partner got down to business right away, "I heard you had DS here."

The red-haired man laughed, "Have we met before?"

The brown-haired newbie gulped. Were they caught for being cops?

Abruptly, his silver-haired friend slammed the table violently, calling every attention of the bar. "I need it!" he screamed.

The drug dealers were stunned at first, but it soon died into more laughter. "Calm down, boy. It's just I don't have that on hands at the moment. Ask the girl," the red-haired man said, pointing at the only woman in their team. The girl smiled at the silver-haired cop charmingly. She had long curly pink hair and very big brown eyes.

Gokudera then shocked his brown-haired partner even further by making a maniacal face of a drug addict in a panting voice, "Hey, hey, just a bag, please. I can give you anything."

It was haunting.

The girl seemed to enjoy that and asked, "I'm in a good mood today, so if you come to the toilet with me, I will give you two."

Tsuna's jaw dropped at that. Was the girl blatantly asking his partner to sell his body? He turned to look at his silver-haired colleague with a look that screams "Don't do that!" Still, his friend rose and followed the girl.

The brunet almost fainted.

What an actor.

The rest of the group, the red-haired man and the hippy, noticed the brunet's anxiety and smiled. The hippy said, "Worried about your boyfriend?"

Tsuna was going to deny that with the fact that they were _guys_, but he remembered he was in a female disguise. Damn his chief!

"That guy. Want it so bad that he would dump his girlfriend, huh?" the red-haired joined with a mocked sympathetic face, "Don't you feel angry?"

The brown-haired spy shook his head shyly and smiled like a persistent girlfriend of a druggie. These people were repulsive.

Then, all of a sudden, the hippy chap asked "Have I seen you somewhere?"

'Shit, these people are related to the mafia,' the brunet cursed mentally but denied, still.

"…"

**…****Awkward silence…**

-3 minutes passed-

_Think, Tsuna! How to make them spill!_

-5 minutes passed-

_But they would recognise my face!_

-10 minutes-

_What to do?_

-30 minutes-

"I-I'm going to check out my part-, erm, my boyfriend," Tsuna said dashing to the toilet without waiting for replies.

Tsuna panted as he reached where the toilet was. It was his excuse from that awkward situation, but his friend was too late. He was not really going to do it right (O_O)?

Now, the problem was which toilet? Since they were going together, they could choose either male or female. Argh, how troublesome.

He was in women's clothes, anyway, so maybe he should try the woman loo first.

What Tsuna did not expect as he opened the door was his partner lying limply on a pool of blood. At least some pumping, rubbing and moaning would be less surprising.

"G-Gokudera-san, are you okay," the brunet promptly rushed to his colleague's side.

The silver-haired tried to open his right eye tiredly and said in a sagged voice, "…still… here…"

"Eh?"

Suddenly a knife came from behind the brunet. Gokudera closed his eyes to avoid seeing his wimpy friend's death. Nevertheless, he heard the knife clacking on the floor and some kicked. Curious, he opened his eyes again.

What he saw was too dream-like that if he still had enough strength then, he would rub his eyes thousand times.

The lady who attacked him was knocked out on the other side of the wall and his brown-haired friend was staring with a deadpan expression.

_Huh?_

His partner suddenly swapped mode and turned to him with a panic face, "A-A-Are you okay?"

The silver-haired cop blinked in confusion. Then as the brunet reached down to perform a first aid treatment, he spotted the knocked-out woman standing up and shouted at the brunet, "Watch out!"

"I know," said the brunet, still engaged with treating wounds.

"I mean behind you. OH NO, SHE'S COMING!"

The knife was aimed at them again and it was swiftly caught and kicked from the woman's hand by the slender brown-haired cop? The brunet suddenly appeared behind the attacker and delivered another blow.

Did this wimp just perform a master-level stunt?

Who exactly was he?

"Wh-Who are you?" asked the woman.

The brunet looked away cutely, despite the epic actions he just did, "S-Sawada Tsunayoshi, an ordinary police officer

"Sawada?" the girl got up and dashed towards him with a terrifying speed, "A very common name."

Tsuna noted how she got stronger than before. 'This is probably her true nature,' he though and dodged a punch.

"But I know," the girl said, trying to get her fist on the brunet, "a particular Tsunayoshi."

The brunet widened his eyes in surprise at that. Taking the advantage of her opponent's distraction, the girl managed to plant a kick sending him to the other side.

The brown-haired cop sprang up and gave an uncharacteristic death glare. His opponent's grin deepened as if his suspicion was confirmed, "Shall we stop this horrible disguise, then?"

The pink wig was taken off, revealing the spiky blond hair, like the brunet's, and the brown circle contact lenses were removed, exposing golden eyes underneath. Tsuna gasped as he realised who the girl actually was.

"Pleased to see you doing well," the man greeted in a mocking gentle tone.

"I don't know you," Tsunayoshi replied coldly, averting eye contacts.

The golden-eyed man chuckled amusedly at the brunet's reaction. He wiped the non-existent dust and walked towards the door waving playfully, "See you later!"

The brunet was about to chase the man, but he knew better than to leave his injured friend alone. He had better call for an ambulance.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The brown-haired officer was changed into his normal clothes and now sitting in an ambulance beside his partner's bed and the blood syringe. He was thinking about many things, his past, his present, and the appearance of _that man_.

During this self-reflection, his silver-haired colleague came around and said in an exhausted voice, "Sawada?"

The brunet nodded as a confirmation. A silence between them pursued. Finally, his trainer asked quietly, "How are you related to the girl?"

Tsuna only smiled sadly, "Were you conscious then?" He received a tired nod, a sign to continue talking. At least, he seemed not to be awake when the real identity was revealed, though.

"You might not believe this," he began in an absent-minded voice, "H-She's my sibling." He hoped his partner would not see through him.

The silver-haired said more seriously this time, "Are you related to the underground then."

"I _was_," Tsuna admitted. There was no point in hiding anymore, anyway. Not understanding what that meant, the injured officer blinked.

"I got kicked out of a family," the brunet explained, "for having no talents whatsoever."

No talents whatsoever? What about that showdown he saw?

As if knowing what was running in his friend mind, he said "In some families, fighting skills aren't everything. Also, mine is relatively mediocre."

"Why are you playing police? Spying? As if I could believe you." the other cop asked suspiciously.

The brunet sighed, "I just want to prove that their way of thinking is wrong, so I decided to become a cop."

His colleague was quiet as if pondering a very important life question for a while before suddenly grabbed the brunet's hands and squeaked in the most enthusiastic voice, "Tsuna-_sama_! I'm moved by your story! Not to mention that you saved me! Let me follow you wherever you are, this world or the next!"

Looking at the normally grumpy guy's puppy face, Tsuna was so freaked out that he could not suppress his 'Hieeee!'

"I will become your right hand when you are the director!" said the cop with fiery eyes. _Was this person really fatally wounded? _

"N-No, you don't have to. And what's with this 'Tsuna-sama'?" our brunet was royally crept out.

"Let me be your loyal servant," Gokudera hugged his new god, strangling him.

"We could just be friends!"

However, the silver-haired officer ended this with a threatening look, "_But I insist_."

"O-Okay?"

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Author's note**

_Replies to the reviews :_

_**Love-is-Cyanide**__** : No, it isn't. I don't even know what OCD stands for!**_

_**Psycho-Natural**__** : If you meet a strange kid like Reborn, you would naturally think so. For the bloody history, I think you already had a better glimpse here. **_

_**Great**__** : Thank you!**_

_**Potato-kun : I'm tired of those KHR fic stereotypes too, but it's quite embarrassing that this chapter also revealed that this AU Tsuna had a sibling after all. Or is he lying? But, nah, they aren't going to fight for the title in my fic. That's rubbish. I'll let in on you that they aren't even mafia. The obvious hint is that they are in Japan. I'm glad you like it and hope I won't let you down later on :(.**_

_Anyway, please stay tuned and review. Thank you!_

_Next time : Group raid and Yamamoto Takeshi_


End file.
